Traitor (3B)
by Empathise-Much
Summary: Some in the the Holy Land do not exactly like Much being treated as other than a mere servant and take matters into their own hands.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Robin Hood BBC or the characters. Only my thoughts and that's even questionable.

Prologue:

Much and Robin are twins that were separated at birth but did not know until after the Holy Land, and like my twin tend to share a mental link represented by words here. Were Robin has a gift with a bow, Much's is with a sword.

Much's talking and ignorance is only an act so he doesn't have to fight since he tends to forget not to kill.

Remember, Much survived the Holy Land and fought alongside Robin, so he must be at least as good, and knowing how protective he is of Robin, probably better.

Marian didn't die in the Holy Land, and Djaq and Will returned with Robin and the gang.

For some background to my stories please read:

SilasBrandybuck, Mentor and beta reader. You-ll-Be-the-Death-of-Me

Also:

Empathise-Much

I-Was-There-When-You-Died

* * *

Traitor

A sniper and his spotter once more lie concealed on a jagged mountain side within its dry rocky formations, aided by the long dark shadows created by the early morning sun hovering just over the horizon, aid the King's Royal Sniper and his Spotter from being seen as they intently watch the activities of the active encampment in the valley below.

Much yawns deeply from watching the entrance of the gaudy square pavilion festooned with brightly colored banners and flags which their target had disappeared into some time ago. He draws back resting on his right arm facing his master, yawns deeply while closing his eyes and shaking his head then stares blankly at him for a moment longer then tiredly whispers to his Sniper, "Master, why are we here?"

Robin ducks back glaring at his spotter annoyed whispering harshly, "What do you mean Much? You picked the spot."

Much whispers more meaningfully, "No… I mean, _Why_ are we here?"

Robin leans back on his arm and moves his head looking around while sweeping his arm at their surroundings, "What? I thought you liked the mountains. I admit they're not like back home, broiling sun, ragged bear rocky peaks, no green to speak of, but once you get used to them..." then looks back at his best mate with laughter in his eyes and a slight smirk on his face.

Much stares exasperated at his best friend until Robin grins back with his usual disarming cheeky grin.

Much, forgetting himself, huffs and takes a rare liberty shoving his master on his arm causing him to rock on his arm, and says vexed, "You know what I mean." Robin grins back fondly while running his hand through his hair allowing his servant this small liberty in private knowing with unwavering certainty that this man he's been with since birth would be with him to death having only a month ago rescued him from the feared, now eradicated, Nizaris Assassin Cult.

Turning serious, Robin answers him still whispering, "You know why, we have our orders." Much unconsciously touches the folded parchment with the Royal Seal of a bow crossed by two arrows concealed within his tunic and says quietly exasperated, "No master, I mean _Why_? Once we remove this mark another will just take his place, it doesn't _solve_ anything. It's not as if when we put an arrow through him the war ends and we can go home, so what's the point?"

Robin nods slightly in understanding having silently asked the same question to himself many times before and tells Much plainly, "Maybe at some point they'll run out of competent men or at least the smart ones will refuse the position after counting the number of their dead predecessors. Besides, it gives us a job. Or would you rather be knee deep in mangled body parts covered in blood with swords in our hands fighting as before?" Much stares wistfully at his master with a slight grin pausing for a moment too long to reply. Robin shoves his best mate on his arm hard enough to push him over and says with a grin, "You would." Much rights himself and returns his master's cheeky grin telling him, "Well, it's better than just laying here bored burning in the sun." and shoves his best mate over as well.

* * *

Hidden from view the two grinning blood brothers silently punch, shove, and smack one another with friendly force until Much, hearing a change in the tempo of the voices below, holds up his hand and peeking around their rocky cover returns to the task at hand whispering seriously, "Get ready." Robin's grin fades obeying his spotter's call and unshoulders his bow nocking a precisely made arrow then peeks around the other side of their protecting rocks. Much whispers professionally, "Our target's the one in black and gold standing just to the right of the blue pavilion facing us. The other four with him are targets of opportunity as well." Much glances over his shoulder confirming their escape route and that their horses are still tethered to one of the largest of the dead bushes then resumes his observations, "I estimate five hundred yards with four knots sustained wind from the east." Looking up at the position of the sun as its crown crests the top of the mountain facing them he continues, "Be quick for we will soon be exposed here."

Robin replies professionally, "I estimate the same and go for all four." Much nods and moves from his prone position to a crouch along with his sniper and gazes over the large bolder concealing them and whispering while lifting his open hand, "Get ready." Robin crouches away from the rocks giving him more room to stand and fire unhindered. Much holds up his arm and whispers harshly, "Hasn't moved… Surrounding soldiers almost out of sight… and… NOW!" clinches his fist then thrusts his arm downwards.

Robin instantly springs up already roughly aimed at his primary target, makes a minor correction, and aims instinctively as though being able to see the wind, and feel the density of the air while adjusting for height, sending his meticulously crafted wooden arrow with its precisely angled Kestrel fletching, unerringly towards his intended target penetrating the shocked man's cloak, neatly spearing his heart stopping it forever. Much jumps up as his sniper fires arrow after perfect arrow until all five men lay bleeding out on the course desert sand. As Robin fires his last arrow Much has the horses untied and turned ready for his master to mount. Robin spends only enough time to watch the last of their targets fall confirming that none will rise again as Saracen soldiers swarm like ants around the prostrate bodies. The Sniper shoulders his bow as he sprints to his mount leaping into its saddle aided by a large convenient rock, strikes his heals violently against the horse's sides and swiftly leads the way at full gallop from their hidden site and into the maze of deep ragged gullies carved out of the sandstone by centuries of regular flash floods through the area.

Swiftly following his master, Much glances back occasionally watching and listening for pursuit while riding with his horse's nose almost touching the whipping tail of his master's mount through the narrow winding crevasses taking predetermined unmarked turns, off shoots, and narrow fissures. The fleeing pair whips around a sharp turn at full gallop then shoot out from between two towering rock formations forming the narrow chasm and out into the wide expanse of open desert only to come up against a platoon of men all waiting orderly with swords drawn as though expecting them.

Robin pulls up on his horse's reins hard enough to cause his mount to rear up on its hind legs as Much releases the reins of his own stallion leaping down from his sprinting mount, rolls, and draws both of his gold engraved Saracen swords grinning broadly in anticipation. As Robin's horse regains its footing, Robin shouts out loudly in firm command in their own language from his stomping mount, "Run, or die!" This causes loud raucous laughter from the platoon of soldiers until Robin calls out grandly, "He is the English Demon, the slayer of the Nizaris Assassins!" This causes all of the closest of the Saracen warriors to take a step back and all to mutter 'Nizaris' in fear but continue to hold their ground by the threat of death from their sergeant.

Much expertly sweeps and spins his swords then thrusts them into the ground, swiftly removes his tunic tossing it to his master, lifts his swords, spins around while tossing them into the air stretching out his arms to fully reveal his Nizaris markings to the Saracens then catches his swords as they descend, spins back around facing them and theatrically spins and twists them so they catch and reflect the blinding morning sun into the gathered soldier's eyes, holding them out and ready, his face showing a half grin of thrill. Robin calls out menacingly, "Last chance! Depart now or DIE!" The sergeant glances at his Lieutenant, scoffs, raises his sword, and shouts out the command to attack. The gathered platoon hesitates glancing at one another then cry out and charge towards Much's deadly, flashing swords.

Much's face turns stone cold but with a slight half grin on his face and begins to slaughter all those who come within reach his blades flashing rapidly in the brilliant sun soon dripping a deep crimson red from the life of those they release spraying all those around him with thick clinging droplets. Robin sighs shaking his head while muttering sadly to himself, "I warned you…" and leaps up to stand on his saddle while calling out gaining their Lieutenant's attention and shoots him through his neck then after removing the threat of the Sergeant begins to methodically picking off all those who stand even the slightest chance of harming his spotter.

The Nizaris assassin skillfully dances among the Saracen soldiers, his half grin never leaving his face as his blades flash crimson in the bright morning sun weaving among the recipients eager of their touch, denying none, as they swiftly relieve all those around him of their earthly bonds until only a hand full remain as mere play toys. Much takes this rare chance to practice his art without having to hold back from sending all those around him to paradise. After a while the last hand full of soldiers back off glancing around them horrified at the carnage effected by this seemingly innocuous man then at the unscathed but bloody Assassin staring at them from stone cold gray eyes with an terrifying half grin on his face grasping his scarlet dripping polished swords eager to leap at them. One of the soldiers shouts out in fear, "Nizaris!" as they all drop their swords turning to flee.

Much laughs and darts after them with only one intent until he hears a distantly familiar voice command him, "MUCH! Leave one alive and end it!" As Much dashes after the terror-stricken Saracen warriors he recognizes the voice of his master as it burrows deep into his tortured mind each time becoming easier than the time before instantly obeying his command without question swiftly assisting those fleeing him to their paradise then, giving the last man a permanent scar to remember him by, knocks him to the sand holding his blade against the soldier's throat, a thin red line weeping blood whenever the frightened man moves. Robin, standing on his saddle points his sword and shouts to the soldier, "Remember what you have seen here and report back to your commander. All those who oppose us shall suffer the same fate as your platoon. Much! Release him!"

Much withdraws his blade allowing his captive rise then smacks him on his arse with the broad side of his sword sending him on his way and causing him to stumble as he sprints off in abject fear leaving a dotted wet line behind him which is swiftly absorbed by the parched desert sand. Much stares with loss after his released prey, then wipes his blades off on the closest body, spins then returns them to his belt resting his hands lightly on their hilts while standing stiffly erect with his head down, breathing hard and sweating profusely, mentally fighting to regain control from his assassin training. Robin jumps down from his mount shouldering his bow striding swiftly up to his protector while calling to him, "Much, it's me." Robin, standing in front of his personal assassin, grips his inseparable friend by his arms hearing him mutter cryptically, "Tell me…" Robin moves his hands to either side of his best mate's stubbled face and tells him firmly, "I love you." Robin hears his conflicted servant regain control of his tortured mind as he takes a deep breath then fully exhales relaxing as he recognizes the voice, words, and smell of his only true friend, the only one who could utter those words and not have their head instantly removed.

Much lifts his head, opens his eyes, and asks concerned, "Are they all dead?" Robin chuckles while glancing around them and tells him, dropping his hands to Much's shoulders, "No. You obeyed me and let one go. It looks like this time we both were able to do what we do best." Much casts his gaze over the dead soldiers and asks, "Master, may I have my tunic back?" Robin laughs heartily, pats his best mate on his arms, then reaches to his belt and hands Much his tunic then walks with him back to their waiting horses. Much reaches into his saddle bag and removes a full water skin which he offers first to his master then drinks from afterwards, takes a deep breath and takes another couple of swallows once more offering the water to Robin who shakes his head but motions for his servant to drink his fill. Much finishes off the skin knowing that there are three more and returns it empty to his mount's saddle bags.

Robin stands next to him, places his hand on his best friend's bare wet back and tells him, "You did very well this time and obeyed my command. You didn't even flinch just now when I touched your markings." Much grins joyfully soaking in his master's praise and proudly tells him proudly, "Yes master it's also becoming easier to recognize your voice and obey your orders." Robin then tells him, "Excellent Much! We're making swift progress, now what we need to do is find out how they knew of our mission. Come let's look for any intelligence among them." Much dons his tunic and walks with his master back to search the dead men.

Robin, standing among the dead, scans the bodies over once more after searching them and asks, "Find anything?" Much, standing up from searching the body at his feet holds up a folded piece of parchment he's just retrieved from the Lieutenant then holds it out to his master. Robin walks carefully over the bodies not giving them a second thought and when he reaches his servant takes the parchment from him. Robin opens and looks at it then says, "Were I can speak the language, I cannot yet read it." He holds out the parchment looking at his servant who shakes his head and tells him, "Nor can I master. It wasn't part of their teachings."

Robin sighs as he once more scans the dead and tells him, "Then there's nothing left for us here, let's go." They walk back to their horses, mount up, and with Robin in the lead and his protector riding by his side they head back to the King's encampment.

* * *

Ignoring the stares from the attending soldiers they return their horses to the stables then gather their standard meal from the commissary. As they weave through the alleys between the various sized tents they are given a wide berth by all those they encounter each staring Robin's blood splattered servant in fascination. After placing their meal on the table in their pavilion, Much removes his tunic, boots, and breeches, then fills the large copper basin with clean water, assists him in removing his tunic, and waits for his master to wash off the desert's dust and sand. After he's done, Much gathers a cloth and soaks it in the basin then begins cleaning off the dried blood grimacing as it pulls at the matted hairs on his chest. Watching his servant, Robin steps up behind him and pats him on his back. Much soaks the rag then hands it over his shoulder to Robin who scrubs the dried blood from his servant's back and neck then hands it back. Much dunks the cloth in the water, wrings it out and says, "Thank you master." Dumps the dark red water outside the tent, refills the basin, and continues scrubbing the dried blood from his face, arms, chest, and hair. Once finished he dumps out the dark red water outside their tent again and returns it to its wrought iron stand then dresses in fresh breeches and tunic. When Much is dressed Robin holds up the parchment and asks, "Ready?" Much pulls on his boots, stands, and with Robin leading the way the two walk casually to his Majesty's pavilion where George announces them, "Your Majesty, Lord Robin and Much."

As they enter they are once again disappointed at seeing four soldiers standing nervously at the ready still wary of General Robin's servant. The only two who are standing at ease are King Richard and his servant George. King Richard waves absently at the soldiers and tells Robin and Much with some humor in his voice, "General Hilliard's idea, he still distrusts your servant." He then quips to the men, "Just don't put your hands on your swords and you'll be fine." The four soldiers seem to relax but keep a wary eye on the General's assassin servant. Much stares at the guards with a gleam in his eyes bravely resisting the temptation to lunge at them. Robin, recognizing his servant's mischievous look tells him quietly, trying to chide his servant but instead tells him with slight humor in his voice, "No Much." Much sighs as he reluctantly looks away from the nervous soldiers catching the eye of his Majesty staring at him and sees him flick his eyes while slightly jerking his head in their direction grinning minutely.

Much gives his master an apologetic look, blanks his face, and while turning his head and raising his hands takes a lunging step towards the skittish guards while shouting, "YAH!" causing the panicked soldiers to stumble backwards tripping over their own feet and one another trying unsuccessfully to pull their swords while suppressing their urge to turn and flee. King Richard laughs heartily at their expense as they untangle and right themselves. The soldier's hearing their King's mighty laughter and seeing General Robin and his servant grinning broadly shake their heads replacing their half drawn swords. Grinning, Much steps up to them and clasps each one's hand as they laugh nodding and shaking their head accepting the joke played on them. The last soldier tells him, "We'll get you back for this." Much laughs and replies, "I'll be on watch then." and returns to his master's side.

King Richard, glancing humorously at the guards asks Robin, "And?" Robin states, "Mission accomplished plus four." The King grins minutely and removes five pieces from his map. Robin then steps forward and hands his Liege the parchment which they took from the Lieutenant and tells him, "Much found this on the Lieutenant of the platoon we met returning from our task." The King looks at the flowing script, folds it, and hands it to George telling him, "Get this translated." George bows and departs. King Richard asks with a smirk, "A platoon?" and looks at Much, sighs, then back at Robin and asks with disappointment, "All dead?" Robin stands straight telling him proudly, "Not this time your Majesty. I ordered Much to allow one to live and he followed my command." The King looks over at Robin's servant and says approvingly, "Very good Much, you're getting better. I remember when all would die." Much blushes basking in the praise from his King earning him a chuckle and a, "You're welcome." from King Richard who then tells Robin, "That is all. Take some time, wash, eat, and rest, I'll call for you later." King Richard says, "George?" looking over to where he is usually standing then remembers that he sent him on an errand, and reaches into his pocket pulling out a gold chit which he tosses to Much. Robin takes a step back and together with his servant bow and depart.

Smiling broadly they hurry to the commissary and hand over the chit to Lord O'-Dale who orders his soldiers to gather and bring the required packages. Surprised by the number and size of the bundles handed to them, Much with his master's help, carries their haul back to their pavilion where they place the packages on their chairs as Much cleans off the table. Much then opens and spreads the contents on the table and they stare gaping at the meal before them. Much absently pours them each a mug from the large wine skin and after tasting it Robin exclaims, "Excellent!" and together they eagerly devour a meal fit for a King.

* * *

All too soon Robin and Much are awakened from their food and ale induced slumber by the King's servant George who calls out to them with some urgency, "Lord Robin, may I enter?" From inside comes a slow groggy reply of, "Enter." George steps in and watches curiously as the two men slowly sit up then notices the remnants of their grand meal and grins. Robin wipes the sand from his eyes and holding his head with both hands, elbow resting on his legs, and asks quietly, "What is it George?" George replies urgently, "King Richard requests your attendance… Now my Lord." Robin looks up at his servant who's sitting up swaying slightly on the edge of his cot, head in hands and asks, "Much are you able?" Much winces and nods gently once and says, "Aye master. That was real ale and not that watered down crap we usually get." Robin replies, "Same with the wine." George chuckles and tells them, "Next time you'll know." and gives them a moment to wash their faces and don their tunics and boots before escorting them to his master's pavilion.

Once they are standing outside the King's pavilion, George whispers, "Ready?" Their heads pounding, master and servant wave absently and George steps in announcing, "Lord Robin and Much." The two men step in and stand at wavering attention in front of their King and upon glancing about the first thing Robin and Much notice is that there is no one else in the pavilion except for King Richard and George. King Richard steps close, places a hand on each of their far shoulders drawing them near and whispers urgently, "It seems we have a traitor in our midst, someone close and privy to my assignments for you." and motions to the parchments George holds up, one skewed behind another.

The King continues quietly, "George had it translated and it tells of who your last target was and your escape route. Are you absolutely sure of your targets?" Much whispers in reply, "Yes your Majesty, I clearly saw his face, as of the other four." Robin nods slightly in confirmation and the King Richard quietly replies, "Understand, I have no reason to doubt you but since the parchment tells of your mission and you were confronted during your escape, I believe that we were betrayed and offered imposters, very good imposters but imposters none the less. So I have sent two of my most trustworthy servants to discover the truth."

The King pauses and tells them quietly, "Speak of this to no one outside this tent as the both of you and I are marked for assassination." The fog of drink muddling Robin and Much's minds abruptly clear as they stare in shock at their King.

King Richard looks over at George then back at his General and his servant and tells them seriously, "At the end it specifically speaks of killing the two of you, and only then assassinating me." Robin and Much stare stunned at their King, then at the parchment in George's hand, then back again wide eyed at his sobering statement. King Richard chuckles ironically and says, "Yes, it's one thing knowing that you may die fighting at the hands of our enemy, but yet another to be specifically targeted for assassination. Welcome my friends to my world."

The King chuckles motioning with his arm towards the parchment and tells them, "At least I can take comfort in knowing that this will never occur as your own personal assassin won't allow it, but for now," George steps forward and hands Much two stacks of silver chits. All humor leaves his Majesty's voice as he tells them purposefully, "From now on you are _not_ to eat nor drink _anything_ given to you other than what you receive using these as your food will now be tasted and your water and drink containers sealed before they are given to you. You will not accept anything left in your quarters nor handed to you by anyone other than my servants. You will keep neither food nor water in your tent after you leave and from now on you must be extra careful. Do you both understand?" Robin and Much echo, "Yes your Majesty." The King pats them on their arms and tells them, "Then return to your tent and sleep off your meal, I shall call for you tomorrow. George, take our servants and go clean out their quarters." George, Robin, and Much bow and depart the King's pavilion and somberly walk back to their pavilion followed by several servants who like locusts painstakingly empty the men's tent leaving neither food nor water behind, not even their muck buckets.

Robin and Much wait in silence as the sun passes overhead until George returns with his other servants with fresh water, food, drink, and night buckets. The servants place the food and ale on the table, the sealed buckets of water under the table, and the honey buckets behind the hanging partition, then bow and depart. Much, sitting on his bunk, looks hungrily at their evening meal which appears to be the same quantity and quality as to what they enjoyed just before noon, then at their water in wax sealed and marked buckets and asks agitated, "Master, what now?" Robin lies back relaxing on his padded cot sighs, closes his eyes, and says as he fades out, "We sleep." Much stares wide eyed in astonishment at his sleeping master wondering how he can, gives up and lies down on his own padded cot, closes his eyes, and finds out.

* * *

Later Much jerks awake upon hearing a movement in their tent and sits up quickly drawing his dagger while rapidly scanning his surroundings in the dim light of the evening sun only to find his master filling one of the buckets in the rear of their tent and after he is finished, rises and adds to its contents, then covers and removes the bucket from their pavilion. While his servant is away, Robin sits thinking at the table looking over the meal nibbling at some of the soft leavened bread until his servant returns with fresh buckets which he leaves behind the curtain and joins his master. Robin glares at Much as he grabs the loaf, breaks it, and hands half to him and hears him say reproachfully, "I washed them." Robin takes his half and Much pours them both a tankard of ale, lifts, smells, and tastes it proclaiming with a grin, "Real ale!" Robin lifts and tastes his own then taps mugs with his servant each taking a swig then together they decimate their meal.

Much takes a quick swallow and belches loudly following his master's example as Robin glances at his empty water mug slightly lifting it expectantly and returns it to the table. His servant looks around, rises and retrieves a water bucket from next to their tent entrance and on his way back glances at the sealed buckets under the table then back at the unsealed one he is carrying and returns it to where it was. He then claims one from under the table, breaks the wax seals, and fills their mugs. Robin watching him, drinks some of the water then asks concerned, "What of that one?" pointing at the bucket next to the entrance. Much tells him seriously, "It has no seal." Robin examines the bucket under the table and tells his servant suspiciously, "Go get a stray." Much rises and exits the pavilion then returns with a scrawny stray white cat. Robin dips a clay bowl into the unsealed bucket and sits it on the ground and Much places the stray next to it. The cat, smelling water, eagerly drinks its fill as Robin and Much watch intently. It then sits back contently licking its face and after a moment begins to sway, screams and falls to its side, convulses violently, and breaths no more.

Robin and Much stare aghast at one another, swallow hard, and Much gingerly lifts the wooden bucket by its rope handle, exits the pavilion and pours it out watching the tainted water soak into the parched sand then places the poisoned bucket on the sand outside, relieves himself in it, and reenters their tent where he picks up the clay bowl and the dead stray, pets its head gently and takes it and the bucket away. When he returns Robin is sitting at the table staring solemnly at his mug of water slowly spinning it on the table with his fingers. Much sits in his chair across from him, takes a drink of water from his own mug and sits in unaccustomed silence waiting for his master to speak. Robin remains quiet for a while longer then says quietly, reality fully hitting home, "It's true... We've been targeted." Much asks perplexed, "By whom?" Robin looks up at his servant and tells him, "I have no idea… Yet." Much says rhetorically, "But you have a plan." Robin cheekily grins and tells him, "Well, half a plan." Much refills their empty mugs with their rare honey wine, lifts and taps mugs with his master's and drain them.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day Robin tells His Majesty after all have been sent away except for George, "Your Majesty we have been targeted. A bucket of poisoned water was left just inside our tent as we slept. If not for Much's keen eye we would both be dead." King Richard looks towards Much who tells him, "The bucket did not have a wax seal, nor was it next to our other buckets of water. So we tested it on a stray which died almost instantly." The King asks concerned, "What of the bucket?" Much tells him, "I took it to be used as a privy bucket after first using it as such." King Richard tells him, "Good. It would have been tainted and caused more deaths."

The King looks at them both and says, "We need to find out who plots against us." Robin speaks up, "Who would know of our assignments?" The King replies, "There are but three, the three Generals who help me determine and confirm your targets. Lord Balder, Lord Snider, and Lord Hilliard." Much's eyes light up and his head snaps around to stare at his master upon hearing Lord Hilliard's name. Robin noticing his action and asks, "What is it Much?" Much stepping forward replies, "If I may your Majesty, Lord Hilliard has always despised me and resented you and my master for treating me as a soldier and not as a common servant." King Richard glares at him and says reprovingly, "You are speaking ill of a Lord and I have never noticed his resentment." Much snaps back, "_You_ are not a _servant_." then quickly hangs his head and says regretfully, "Apologies Your Majesty." The King stares sullenly at Much and out of the corner of his eye notices a slight grin on his own utterly loyal best mate and servant's face and stares at him reprovingly causing his grin to instantly vanish as though it were never there.

The King stares at their silent blank faces, sighs, and says reproved, "You are of course correct. All keep their true thoughts from me, afraid of offending their King." King Richard stares at them for a while longer in contemplation then says, "Robin, Much, feel free to offend. George, take note." Much raises his head forgiven and says, "Thank you Your Majesty." Robin asks after a moment, "Wait, could it be one of General Hilliard's spies?" King Richard replies, "I don't believe so. They are trustworthy and are ordered neither to question nor have knowledge of your targets just in case they are caught when on a mission of their own." Robin in thought asks perplexed, "Would Lord Hilliard have told them anyway?" The King shakes his head, "I commanded him not to and besides," The King chuckles, "He loves his secrets."

After a pause as King Richard thinks about their theory he asks, "So you think it is he who seeks our demise?" Both Robin and Much nod and Robin asks, "Do you have another mission for us, possibly one that you can discuss with him alone that only he would know about?" The King responds, "Yes, there is another of at least equal importance. But first we must wait until I have confirmation of your last mission and its status." Much then asks uneasily thinking of his master's safety, "And what if Lord Hilliard is the one?" King Richard sighs regretfully and tells them, "Then I will require you to perform your other assigned duties." They pause uneasily for a moment then the King tells them, "Until then return to training my guardsmen and wait for my summons." Lord Robin and Much bow and depart their King's quarters and together check for movement in their own pavilion before entering and checking over everything inside confirming that nothing is out of place, especially the seals of their water supply.

* * *

Out on the sand in the early morning, Robin and his servant stand, sans tunic, facing one another surrounded by the King's Personal Guards. Robin with his bright Saracen sword held firmly in both hands towards his servant, and Much with his twin gilded assassin swords held crossed before him. Robin calls out to him, "Remember Much you're not allowed to move from your spot, are you ready?" Much, staring intensely at his master twirls and spins his swords in place, then holds them up bent armed away from his side, their blades reflecting the low level sun standing still to the jeers and called out bets from the men around them.

Robin yells and charges his servant engaging him in melee. Robin's single sword swiftly whipping and flashing ringing out seeking out any hole in his servant's defense yet countered each time by Much who stands rigidly in place. Lord Mathew leaps out from the attending Guardsmen and engages Much as Robin unexpectedly sweeps at his servant's knees causing him to jump up and land back in his own foot prints now combating both Lord Mathew and Robin as both work their way around causing Much to split his concentration confronting both, taxing his skill defending in two directions against skillfully moving swift swords ringing out in rapid succession. Robin fakes a swing at Much's midriff but switches to an upward cut aiming for his servant's neck as Lord Mathew sweeps at his midriff. Much hastily bends double backwards avoiding the sword about to open his stomach, then contorts blocking his master's sword with one of his while sweeping the other downwards sending his master to flight. Robin jumps and cartwheels away landing in a fighters pose ready to re-engage while Much continues his encounter with Lord Mathew thrusting both swords in Lord Mathew's direction causing him to roll away behind him holding his sword at ready. Much rises with one sword held angled over his head and the other horizontal at his waist shifting his attention between his opponents.

Robin pauses, brings his feet together while lowering his blade followed by Lord Mathew and Robin asks, seeing the stone cold look on his servant's face, "Much, are you still with me?" Much grins and says, "Yes master, I'm still here." and lowers his swords ending the melee. From the soldiers around them they hear both cheers and cries of disappointment as bets are won and lost while Robin, smiling, approaches his servant standing front of him as the Guardsmen surround them. Much ignores the friendly hands smacking him on his wet bare back, arms and shoulders having finally gotten used to them once more as signs of respect and friendship, but then feels an unexpected hand tracing the markings on his back. Much's grin falls and his eyes go cold as he rapidly whips around grabbing the owner of the offending hand by the neck slamming him angrily to the sand sweeping one of his swords harshly against the unfortunate man's throat drawing a thin bloody line. The frightened soldier futilely claws at Much's unyielding arm trying to break free as he stares frightened while gasping for air into the man's stone cold unblinking eyes thinking, _But they told me it would be alright!_ Much slowly draws his blade upwards tracing the man's throat drawing ever more blood getting ready to thrust his blade downwards beheading him until he hears his master call out hastily and loudly, "MUCH, RELEASE HIM!" Much, his attention rigidly set on the offending man, instantly stops recognizing his master's voice then while staring into the frightened man's eyes lying below him on the sand, slowly releases his grip, relaxes his sword, and stands upright, closes his eyes and takes a deep calming breath, puts away his sword, then offers his hand to the panicked soldier.

Surrounded by silence, the bewildered soldier hesitantly takes Much's offered hand who in one smooth motion pulls the young Lord to his feet and proceeds to brush him off saying apologetically, "Apologies my Lord." Robin, standing next to his servant, looks the guardsman over and says, "You are new here, who are you?" The new young Lord arrogantly bats Much's tending hands away and replies disdainfully, "Yes, I arrived yesterday." Robin asks calmly, "Who are you and why did you not report to the commanding officer when you arrived?" The young Lord smugly looks over the thinner, shorter, bare chested man in front of him, nods towards Much, and asks snidely diverting his question, "Is this man yours?" Robin, playing along, grips Much's neck possessively and tells him blandly, "Yes he is my personal servant." The pompous Lord huffs and says snidely, "Then I will see him flogged for attacking me." Much feels his master's hand slide from on top of his shoulder to his back as he lowers his head knowing that it is the other Lord's right to have it done.

Robin, shaking his head, tells the conceited soldier firmly, "No, that I will not do." Then holds up his other hand as the arrogant Lord's mouth opens staving off an offended rebuttal saying, "But if you wish I will have him spar with you and you can punish him as you see fit." Much leaves his head down in submission as a grin flicks across his face, his eyes angle towards his master feeling him tap his fingers on his back once then twice then three times indicating a lesson to be taught to the arrogant Lord. The self-important man stands up straighter and asks egoistically, "And what if I kill him?" Robin shrugs and says aloof, "He's only a servant, I can always get another." The snobbish Lord sniffs in contempt, glares menacingly at the submissive servant in front of him ignoring what he has just witnessed and says regally, "I accept, however he is to have only a single blade such as mine."

Robin glances about him noticing the sly grins on the surrounding men's faces coming to understand that they set this up for the pompous Lord and says smoothly, "So shall it be." and motions to the man nearest them who, barely keeping a straight face, draws and hands Much his own weapon accepting Much's in return. Much lifts his head and says with frightened hesitation, "As you command master." Robin smacks him on his back as Much stumbles and walks off absently swinging the long sword to and fro then spins and whips it around turning and standing unsteadily wavering at the ready with a worried and frightened expression on his face to the muffled snickers of the Guardsmen watching who know it's all for show.

The impetuous Lord strides mightily away ignoring the smirking Guardsmen swinging his sword back and forth, then turns and arrogantly stares at the frightened expression on his opponents face gaining confidence. Lord Mathew nervously whispers in Robin's ear, "Are you sure it's safe? You only just got him back, remember the last one?!" Robin whispers back nervously, "I know, but he obeyed me and didn't kill him, so there is yet hope, but be ready to rescue the new man. But wait until I say." Lord Mathew nods and slowly draws his sword returning his attention to the uneven standoff.

The arrogant Lord lifts his sword and asks impatiently, "Well?" Much glances at his master who is pressing a hand against his chest tapping it with one finger. Much clumsily holds up his own sword, yells and ineptly plods towards the arrogant Lord meeting him half way. Much, pretending that the blade is too long and cumbersome, engages the man using extravagantly slow blocks and parries and easily avoidable lunging attacks occasionally allowing his sword to ineptly drop to the sand and at one point feigning a stumbling thrust lunging past the man earning a smug look on his opponent's face. Much continues his inept melee with the young recruit until Robin taps two fingers against his chest telling Much to escalate his lesson. Much allows himself a slight grin as he matches is offense and defense to the skill level of his opponent swiftly wiping the smug grin from his opponent's face forcing him to work at every turn.

The King soon catches wind of the melee as more and more men run by his pavilion to attend the spectacle and makes his way to the forefront quickly standing next to Lord Robin nervously watching Much teach the young Lord a lesson in humility and whispers concerned into Robin's ear, "Is it safe?" He then calms noticing that Much has a slight grin on his face and his master along with Lord Mathew are intently watching his volatile servant's every move and facial expression ready to intervene with swords drawn at any moment.

The young Lord's smug smile quickly changes to a straining frown and begins to sweat even harder as the impetuous servant matches his sword movements with equal skill, becoming aware that Much's sword movements leave no doubt of his ability. Much continues until he sees his master hold up three fingers against his chest, taps them, and grins. Much smoothly dances away from his opponent, tosses, swings, and twirls his sword effortlessly between his hands and into the air displaying his skill to the gawking amazement of his opponent. Then with a stern look on his face re-engages, striking the cocky Lord's slow thrusts and parries in rapid succession while easily avoiding the man's inept and clumsy attacks until he receives Robin's motion to end the lesson.

Much performs an upper sweep acting as though he's about to cut off the man's sword arm but instead sweeps it by tossing his blade high into the air then drops to a crouching position catching the young Lord off guard and sweeps an outstretched leg at the surprised Lord's ankles while pivoting on his other, sending him ungracefully onto his back forcing him to lose his sword. Much completes his graceful spin while rising to an upright position taking a step forward to hover over the prone recruit and in once fluid motion holds out his left hand expertly reclaiming the flashing descending sword sweeping the flat side up against the subdued Lord's throat and taps it once.

Robin, along with the gathered Guardsmen watches his servant's final move, all inhaling abruptly in amazement, and after a heart stopping moment releases their collective breath as Robin's Nizaris tortured servant merely taps the arrogant Lord's neck with the flat of his sword. Robin pauses for a moment then rushes to his mate's side to the loud cheers and whistles of the soldiers surrounding them as the pompous young Lord stares embarrassed at the two men and abruptly cries.

Much glances at his master then quickly turns tossing his sword back to its owner and turning back bends over, and grips the young man by his arms lifting him to his feet while turning him away from the other soldiers so they cannot see his tears. Much urgently whispers to the weeping man, "Stop it and wipe your face!" Hearing command in the servant's voice, the young Lord does as told, and stares back at Much who waits for a moment as he regains control, grins and cocks his head in question. The now humbled Lord nods slightly and Much releases him to turn around only to stand face to face with the King. Startled, he falls to knee before his Monarch with head bowed. King Richard motions for silence then asks regally, "By what name are you called my Lord?" The kneeling man responds in awe, "I am Lord Carl of Shiver, Earl of Hastings at your command Your Majesty."

King Richard tells him, "Stand Lord Carl." Lord Carl stands and looks up in reverence at his King. King Richard motions and says, "Lord Carl, this is Lord Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntington and General of my Personal Guard." Lord Carl stares wide eyed at the lanky Lord Robin who extends his right hand which he grips momentarily. King Richard then says, "And this my Lord is Much, Lord Robin's personal servant." Much holds out his right hand to Lord Carl who hesitates for an awkward moment, but before Much can drop his hand, the young man grips it strongly and smiles resulting in loud cheering from the gathered men.

King Richard looks at Robin and tells him loud enough to be heard over the cheering men, "See to your new recruit and be absolutely sure you tell him the rules concerning Much, I don't want him dead from ignorance." As King Richard walks off with George in tow, all bow to their King forming a narrow gap through the gathered soldiers which then closes behind him. Lord Carl loudly asks Robin over the cheering men while staring at the man who just bested him, "What does he mean?" Much grins as the soldiers behind him smack him heartily upside his head, shoulders, back, and arms in comradeship. Robin answers, "I'll tell you back at our tent." and motions to Much who walks before them clasping hands with many of the Guardsmen while making an opening for them to pass.

* * *

Once inside their pavilion, Much hands Robin his tunic and pours each Lord a mug of ale then stands benignly just behind his master. General Robin takes a drink and addresses Lord Carl reprovingly, "You should have reported to me upon your arrival, but by your attitude I'm not surprised that my men did not tell you about Much." Lord Carl begins to retort but Robin loudly commands him, "Silence! I have _not_ given you permission to speak!" Shocked, Lord Carl stands quiet as Robin calmly resumes staring at him intently then says, "There are many things you need to know, as you found out, Much is more than just my servant as he has a gift with a sword and all of my men practice with him including myself, but he can act as though he knows nothing at all. That's why I use him to teach overly arrogant Lords that they don't know as much as they think and he being a servant infuriates them to no end."

Robin takes another drink and continues, "The other and most important is never, ever, touch the markings on his back or he may kill you before I can stop him, you were lucky this time as I was there. Only a month ago he was captured and inducted by torture into the Nizaris Assassins cult. I only recently rescued him and we are still working on his retraining to obey my orders." Robin leans forward and tells him reproachfully, "You were lucky you didn't make him angry."

Robin leans back, takes a drink, and motioning to Much says, "Now, to satisfy your curiosity, Much?" Much steps forward and turns raising his arms displaying his intricate tattoos to the new recruit. Robin tells him, "Look but do not touch." Lord Carl steps forward and marvels at the meticulous designs and asks, "But what do they mean?" Much turns, dons his tunic, and tells him with ardent pride, "They mean that I am of the highest rank of all the Nizaris Assassins, superior in skill to all others. I earned my markings by either killing the weakest or critically wounding the best of all of my fellow assassins. This is the way we keep the weak from our midst." Robin places his hand on top of his servant's shoulder and squeezes disturbed at hearing the devout tone in his voice then tells Carl, "He then killed their leader when I came to rescue him."

Lord Carl says frustrated, "But he's only a servant, why can you not order him to allow it? Why may no one touch them?" Much says sternly before his master can reply, "Only my closest mate or the ones who can best or equal me may touch them." Much takes a determined half step closer to him and says coldly, "And you are neither." Robin squeezes Much's shoulder drawing him back and says quietly with reproving command in his voice, "Much… Stand down." Much realizes what he has done and responds abashed, "Yes Master." and steps back to his master's side. Carl, hearing the coldness in the servant's voice, holds up his hands in defense and tells him, "Much, I meant no offence. For even though you humiliated me in front of the other Guardsmen by showing me that I'm not as good as I thought, you then helped me save face among them by not allowing them to see me cry. You are an honorable man… But I don't understand because after all, you are a servant."

Robin asks disappointed, "Is he still only a servant in your eyes?" Lord Carl shakes his head and replies, "No General he is a swordsman." Much holds up his right hand which Lord Carl takes unhesitatingly. Lord Robin then says, "Good. Then we have made progress. You may return to the barracks with the other men and be ready for tomorrow to spar with Much who will show you how to fight to save your life and those with you." Lord Carl drops hands with Much and they lift their mugs in salute, Lord Carl drains his, and absently hands it to Much. Then realizing what he has done, looks at Much and guiltily pulls it back reaching over to place it on the table next to him when Much reaches out a takes it from the young Lord and states plainly, "As you said My Lord, I am after all, a servant." Robin and Much watch Lord Carl's jaw wag in embarrassment not knowing what to do or how to reply when Robin, with a straight face trying not to laugh tells him, "You are dismissed."

Lord Carl bows to Robin, hovers a moment not knowing what to do staring at Much and mumbles, "Tomorrow then." Hurriedly turns and darts out of the pavilion running all the way back to the barracks. When he arrives all of the Guardsmen stop talking and stare at the worried humbled face of the new man. The Guardsman who lent Much his swords humorously says, "I see you found humility." Lord Carl nods out of breath and asks, "Tell me please, just who is Much?" Lord Mathew motions with his hand to the bunk opposite him and says, "Sit down and we'll tell you." Lord Carl sits across from the older Guardsman listening with widening eyes as the Guardsmen join in telling him what he needs to know. At the end Lord Carl asks weakly, "So he was only toying with me?" Lord Mathew grins and tells him chuckling, "With a flick of his wrist you would have been dead too many times to count… Now, it has become dark, let us sleep so you will be rested to face him tomorrow."

During the night Robin slowly wakes from the quiet mutterings from his withering, sweating, servant then is startled to full consciousness by a spine chilling scream of fathomless anguish after which Much curls up hard clutching his knees to his chest whimpering and crying out in tortured agony, "No! NO MORE! No more…" Then quieter in unnerving sorrow, "Robin… Where are you?" Robin bolts from his cot, and wraps his arms around his struggling best mate lifting him up while whispering soothingly in his ear, "Much relax, it's me, it's me. I'm here. You're safe, no one can harm you now you're with me." Robin feels Much relax and waken upon hearing his voice, sensing, and feeling his presence then begins to weep deeply while frantically gripping Robin in a strong embrace. Robin holds his best mate firmer and waits as Much recovers from his nightmare. Much holds on tightly for a while longer then leans back, wipes his eyes, and says quietly to his master, "Forgive me for waking you." Robin places his arm around his servant's neck and asks just as quietly, "Do you want to talk?" Much nods and again recounts the weeks of torture and pain at the hands of the Assassin Cult combined with his forlorn feelings of loss, separation, and doubt of his lifelong best mate. For several hours they talk then lie down back to back to sleep, Much feeling secure once more.

* * *

During the following week Robin and his servant work with their Guardsmen and on recovering Much from his indoctrination. After the General and his servant have returned to their pavilion and washed off from the morning's training they are interrupted by a call from George, "Lord Robin may I..." "Enter!" Robin calls from inside. George steps in and tells them, "Word has come and the King requests your attendance." The two rise and follow George to the King's pavilion and wait around the corner unseen until George motions for them to attend. King Richard tells them, "It is as I thought, you were offered imposters. Your real targets are still alive and well and in still in command. So, I'm sending you out again, but this time no one else will know." Robin replies, "By your command Your Majesty." George hands Much their sealed documents and after bowing to their King they depart his presence returning to their pavilion to prepare for their assignment.

* * *

Under the cover of darkness with only the light from the stars to guide them, Robin dressed in a black robe travels on horseback along with his similarly dressed spotter through the desert and traverse the ragged maze of gullies and washouts seeking a vantage point. Much whispers expectantly, "Same one?" His sniper answers in kind, "No. You picked the last one, it's my turn and I have another in mind." Much whispers sarcastically, "Fine!" Robin grins back as he dismounts his horse followed by his spotter who leads the horses as far as he can before tying them together and hobbling them, then quickly catches up to where Robin is laying and slowly looks over the accumulated rocks satisfied at the expanse of the encampment that can be seen from their spot. Much slowly brings his head below the rocks and says silently, "Excellent spot master." Robin grins back and together they place their heads to look like just another rock and watch the activities below.

They watch the men below as the stars change positions in the sky, Robin reaches out his right hand, places a finger on his spotter's back, taps, then draws a line up and to the right, Much follows the motion with his eyes gazing in between the colorful round and square tents, reaches over and taps his master once in confirmation that their target has been seen. This time they stare at their target making sure that he is the one and is verified when several of his Generals bow to him. Much slowly withdraws his head and looks upwards noticing a gathering of large dark clouds that will shortly block the stars behind them giving them the perfect chance of not being seen. Much whispers, "There are clouds gathering giving us cover, are you ready?" Robin, without taking his eyes off his target, pats his spotter on the arm in acknowledgment and Much returns to watching the target occasionally glancing back at the clouds. After a few moments Much taps his sniper twice who pulls back and nocks an arrow and pre-aims, glances up and back at the clouds then returns his attention forwards.

Much turns from watching their mark, glances up and back watching the stars disappear behind them, then turns and watches their target turn his back to them as well as the four Generals to walk up the narrow alley between the tents. As soon as they have their backs turned Much holds up and spreads all five fingers, then swiftly clinches and jerks his fist downwards. His sniper springs into action and sends five arrows in rapid succession one into the backs of each man dropping them instantly then after a moment's pause sends a sixth and drops to his knees. Much, already back from the rocks ready to sprint away to unhobble the horses, watches a sixth arrow being sent on its way and is about to rally back to his master until Robin turns and runs his way motioning for him to run as he shoulders his recurve bow. Much sprints away to make ready their horses and just as he does Robin arrives and they swiftly but quietly lead their horses down the rocky mountain side until they can mount up and ride away.

As they come up to the last jagged bend in the washed out stream bed as it lets out to the open desert they slow and Much leaps down from his horse, hands the reins to his master, draws his twin gilded swords, sneaks up to the jagged wall and peers around the side. Startled by finding no opposition between them and the open desert, he replaces his swords in his belt and climbs the layered sandstone side and stands tall scanning the rubble strewn hillsides and open desert for any motion or unusual signs. He looks down at his master shrugs holding out his hands and says just loud enough for his master to hear him, "There is no one for miles around us master." Robin tells him while motioning him down, "Well then, let's not tempt fate." Much slides more than climbs down from the outcropping then jumps up onto his horse and together they heel their mounts to a gallop and swiftly depart for their King's encampment.

* * *

Lord O'Dell standing outside his commissary anxiously scans the horizon for the Sniper and his Spotter having received specific cryptic orders to do so directly from the King himself. He paces back and forth worried until he sees two dots on the horizon blocking out the multitude of stars behind them swiftly growing in size then disappears inside his commissary and comes out holding a small torch with a reflector behind it and waves it over head until he's certain that the two men have seen him then buries it in the sand and looks around confirming that no one is around to see him.

Just as they come to within sight of the camp on the horizon Robin watches a small point of light wave back and forth and leads his servant towards it and after a moment or two it drops and goes out. Robin tells Much, "I think it's Lord O'Dell. Something's amiss." and heels his mount ever faster followed by his servant.


	3. Chapter 3

As they near the camp they see a small figure waving frantically to them in front of a large pavilion. Robin calls to Much beside him, "It's Lord O'Dell. He must want us to ride inside." Much nods once and keeps up with his master. As they near the commissary the man in front waves them into the side opening where they draw up short from a full gallop with the pavilion flaps folding closed behind them.

Once inside they are greeted by Lord O'Dell, "Lord Robin, Much! So good to have you back. Was it a success?" Robin and Much both place their hands on the hilts of their swords and Robin replies coolly, "What was a success?" Lord O'Dell seeing their movements, having never been privileged to the missions of a sniper before, holds up his hands and says defensively, "Nothing My Lord, nothing. Apologies, I've never been privileged to one of your missions before and didn't know not to ask." Lord Robin and Much relax and Lord O'Dell continues relived, "The King himself told me what has happened and said to direct you here. From here you are to go immediately to his pavilion no matter when you return. There seems to have been a development." Robin nods once and tells him, "I know." Lord O'Dell waits for a moment longer but when an explanation is not forthcoming he hesitantly says, "The King is waiting for you." Robin and Much nod and make their way to the far opening to the pavilion and from there nonchalantly make their way to the King's pavilion.

When they arrive they watch the guards on duty sway semi asleep. Robin makes a mental note of who they are then follows Much around to the rear of the pavilion where Much quickly makes his own entrance. Used to being announced, they hesitate for a moment, then glance at one another and silently enter the King's pavilion. Inside, guided by dim candle light, they find seats away from the King's screened off room, sit down, and rest for a moment hoping they would be recognized as being there. Just before Much nods off, Robin pats his arm and whispers, "Find George." Much quietly rises and walks around the King's partition and finds George sleeping on his own bed within calling distance of his master. Much eases up placing his hand over George's mouth waking him suddenly and whispers, "It's only me." George relaxes recognizing Much and remains on his cot as Much returns to his seat next to his master. George rises and pads over entering the King's room quietly waking him.

King Richard, wrapping his night gown tightly around him against the cold night air, exits his room and stares perplexed at the two men casually sitting casually in front of him wondering how they got past his guards. Robin answers his unasked question, "Something Much taught me." Much grins as King Richard shakes his head and sits down across from them and says quietly, "Sure am glad you're with me." Robin and Much grin back and Robin states simply, "General Hilliard is not in camp is he?" The King and George stare astonished at Robin's statement, this being the reason they were commanded to be here when they returned no matter what time, and the King replies, "No he is not." Much stares confused at his master then his eyes widen in understanding as he quietly exclaims, "Your sixth arrow!" Robin nods and tells them, "When he does return he will be suffering from an arrow wound on his upper right shoulder." King Richard sighs and replies with purpose in his voice, "Then return to your tent and sleep. We'll address this when he returns." Robin and Much rise, bow, and head towards the opening they made. As they exit they hear King Richard, "George, hide that in the morning and hide it well."

The two tired men carefully wind their way through the menagerie of dark and illuminated tents of those loudly snoring, or laughing and talking men being careful to step over or around the wet areas in the sand knowing that not all carry their night buckets away to be dumped. When they get within eye sight of the rear of their pavilion Much startles his master by abruptly stopping him with a hand across his chest. Robin glances curiously at his servant then looks where he is pointing and sees a shadow moving around inside their quarters as though searching for something. Robin whispers firmly into his trained assassin's ear, "Much listen to me, do not kill him." Much nods, takes a deep breath, and closes his eyes. Robin steps back watching his best mate change from his lifelong companion into a trained merciless killer.

* * *

Much takes a deep breath and closes his eyes relishing the faith and trust that his master has to allow him to use his assassin training and do as commanded. Much allows the Nizaris teachings of his suppressed indoctrinated mind to come to the fore, opening his eyes as he draws his dagger, glances at the man standing next to him recognizing him as someone very special to him, someone he must obey and remembers his command, _Do not kill him._ Much quietly replies in a stone cold voice, "As you command master." and stealthily approaches the pavilion. Much watches the shadow move around and knowing the layout of their tent cautiously waits until the shadow is near the main entrance before lying down and smoothly lifting the lower edge of their tent causing no ripples in the fabric then gently rolls under the edge and very slowly lowers it back to the sand.

Robin watches silently from outside as his servant rolls under the edge of their tent without making the least little ripple sweep through the fabric and thinks to himself, _I have to get him to show me how he does that. _and watches the shadow of his trained assassin subdue the man inside running to the entrance and enters only to find Much holding Lord Carl around his chest with his dagger making a bloody red mark on the side of his neck.

Robin first calmly says, "Much?" Much responds in his cold voice, his eyes and face etched stone, "Master." Robin seeing the unconcealed fright in Lord Carl's eyes says calmly, "Release him." The assassin looks sideways at his captive and slowly does as commanded. Robin steps forwards ignoring the young Lord and slowly takes his assassin by the arms and says calmly, "Much, come back." Much stares at the man holding him and says cryptically, "Tell me." Robin whispers, "I love you." Much feels his mind return, sighs, and says, "Thank you master." As one they turn and look questioningly at Lord Carl who's holding his hand to his neck, pulls it away, and answers looking at his blood on his hand, "I called out but no one answered so I walked in… My apologies General." Robin glares at their new recruit and tiredly tells him, "We'll talk about this in the morning, for now I am tired and want to sleep. Leave us."

Lord Carl bows with respect towards his General then glares at his servant placing his hand against his wound and departs their tent. Much sighs and says, "Doesn't he know I could have killed him?" Robin shakes his head and tells him, "No, I still don't think he understands, but I knew you wouldn't have since you're getting better at obeying my orders." Much grins while checking the seals on the water, fills the basin, and after Robin washes, does so himself then blows out all candles but one and lies down but doesn't fall asleep until he hears his master's breathing even out.

* * *

Late that night a young hand slowly draws back the pavilion's flaps and silent bare feet enter then pause as the fabric whispers back into place. Angry blue eyes stare at the sleeping General then move on to glare with pure unadulterated hatred at his detestable servant. Lord Carl thinks hatefully to himself _Uncle Hilliard is right. I'll teach that bastard of a servant a lesson in humility._ Drawing Much's personal dagger which he stole from the servant's own cot, Lord Carl slowly creeps over to his sleeping General lifting the stolen dagger getting ready to strike but unwittingly passes in between the candle and the sleeping servant casting a shadow over his eyes. Much instantly awakens and instinctively reaches for his dagger but startles not finding it. Much stares at the back of the intruder and sees him lift a dagger ready to strike his master. Much, unable to stop his ingrained assassin training from taking over, leaps at the intruder and grapples roughly with him waking the sleeping Lord as he quickly removes the dagger from the intruder's grasp then draws the intruder's arm up in back of him causing a shout of pain as he swiftly brings his dagger up to the assassin's throat holding him tightly for his master. Much hears from the unrecognized man, "Much, I love you." and hesitates only for an instant before growling angrily in reply, "_You_ are _not_ my master!" As he ruthlessly slits the unknown assailant's throat he hears his true master cry out, "Much! Don't!" watching with satisfaction as the wide eyed man slumps to the ground gasping blood bleeding his life out onto the dark rugs.

* * *

Robin wakes to the sound of scuffling next to him and watches his protector grapple with an unknown assassin for a dagger. Robin swiftly wipes his blurred eyes and when he looks up again he recognizes Lord Carl firmly held in his servant's grasp with a dagger held against his throat and hears him say, "Much, I love you." Knowing that this is the worst thing Lord Carl could possibly say, he calls out earnestly to his trained protector, "Much! Don't!" but can only watch helplessly hearing his servant growl angrily in reply, "_You_ are _not_ my master!" as his dagger completes its lethal journey across the man's throat. Robin leaps up as Lord Carl drops to the ground and stares at his servant holding a dripping dagger in his hand staring stoned faced down at the dead man. Robin steps around the corpse, grips his best mate by his arms turning him towards him. Much stares blankly at his master and hears him say, "Much, it's me." Much, recognizing the man standing before him by sight, sound, and smell, blinks, then looks around. Feeling the dagger in his hand he looks at it and upon seeing the dripping blood looks down at the dead man at his feet and remembers what happened.

Much whispers panicked, "Master! He had my dagger poised ready to kill you. I… I couldn't let him." Robin, still holding onto his best mate's arms, shakes him and tells him firmly, "I believe you Much, but now we must get rid of his body, go get a wagon and hurry!" Much hands his master the bloody dagger, pulls on his boots and tunic then runs off to do his bidding. Robin crouches down staring at the young Lord's wide lifeless eyes on his still face shaking his head and tells him, "You knew how he feels about me and just how skilled he is, so why did you think you could kill me?" Robin reaches over and gently closes the young man's eyes, stands and sits on the edge of his bed thinking, staring, at his would be assassin while waiting for his servant to return.

Much arrives and quickly steps into their pavilion, then with his master's help picks up the dead Lord and places him in the back of the wagon. Much sadly covers him with a coarsely woven blanket then joins his master on the driver's bench and coaxes the horses out of camp and out into the open desert until they get far enough away to be unseen as they bury the corpse. Later as they ride back Much describes what happened and Robin tells him soothingly, "Thank you Much for protecting me, he knew how we feel towards one another and just how skilled you are so I don't understand why he would attempt to kill me, so it's his fault." Much shaking his head says despairingly, "It doesn't matter for I have killed a Noble and will be put to death for it." Robin sighs and tells him, "Only if someone finds out and the King doesn't believe us." Robin pauses then says as though trying to convince himself and his servant, "Don't worry Much I'm sure the King will believe us." Much sighs casting his gaze downwards and says despondently, "No master even to him I am still only a servant and am now a liability to you. When we get back I'll gather my belongings and leave so that you can truthfully tell the King that you could not stop me from killing Lord Carl and won't be killed because of me."

Robin stares dumbfounded listening to his best mate, then angrily draws back his arm and punches his servant on his jaw hard enough to knock him off the wagon, stands, and leaps down tackling him to the ground. Then rolling on top of him straddles his blood brother proceeding to punch and beat him yelling all the while at the hapless man who makes no move to protect himself, "YOU WILL _NEVER_ SPEAK LIKE THAT AGAIN! YOU are my only brother, my best friend!" As his onslaught becomes lighter and tears form he continues to yell with his voice breaking, "You're the only one who loves me as much as I love you!" Landing one final halfhearted punch to his servant's jaw then leaning with his hands flat on his friend's shoulders tells him quietly, "You're all I have, if you leave me I'll die." Much opens his watering eyes gazing up at his master and asks sadly, "You would?" Robin takes a deep shuddering breath and tells him firmly, "As surly as you would." Much nods slightly and tells his only true brother solidly, "Then I'll stay." Robin sits back on his friend's abdomen and says sharply, "Good!" adamantly thumping Much on his chest with the knuckles of his fist to make his point then gets up and offers his hand to his best mate lifting him to his feet.

They proceed to brush one another off in the darkness then trod off under the infinity of stars in the direction of the still moving distant wagon and Robin says grievously, "Now we have to get those damn horses back." Much raises his fingers to his lips and whistles sharply. Robin watches as the horses turn and head back towards them. Robin stops and stares amazed at his blood brother who shrugs and says off handedly, "Servant!" Robin lifts his scared left hand which Much clasps firmly in his own gazing fondly at one another. Then dropping hands they continue to tread in the direction of the oncoming wagon climbing aboard as they meet it. Much takes up the reins and steers the horses back towards the encampment, glances at his best friend and says satirically, "You hit like a girl." Robin rears back and nails Much on is jaw again and says, "Oh yea?" Much, rubbing his jaw says defiantly, "Yea." Robin rears back again but Much swiftly grabs his wrist and together they laugh heartily.

After dropping off the wagon the two reenter their pavilion and Much rolls up the blood saturated rug and places it at the rear of their quarters, then using his hands buries the red stained sand and smooth's the clean sand until no trace of blood is left telling his master, "I'll take the rug and exchange it in the morning." Robin, sitting on the edge of his cot tells Much, "Good, now go to the barracks and gather all of Lord Carl's belongings and bring them here but do not answer any questions if asked." Much responds as he departs, "Yes Robin."

When Much returns with all of the young Lord's gear he tells his master, "Only Lord Mathew wanted to know why and kept staring at me as I gathered his gear." Robin replies, "He saw the bruises on your face and the blood on your breeches. We'll tell them that the two of you got into a fight and I sent him home in disgrace for not obeying my orders." Much looks himself over and shakes his head removing his clothing and piling them with the carpet to be cleaned then sits on the side of his cot looking hopefully at his master. Robin tells him confidently, "Don't worry Much! Nobody will ask after him, he wasn't that well liked." Much anxiously asks, "What shall I do with his gear?" Robin tells him, "For now we hide it. Then during our next mission we'll quietly dispose of it." Much rises and unsuccessfully tries to hide the young Lord's gear in the back of their pavilion with his own meager servant's belongings until he glances back and sees Robin staring daggers at him then disperses it so it's very well hidden between the both of them then returns to his bunk. Robin lies down and tells his protector, "Good night Much."

Much lies back and as usual waits for his master to sleep before doing so himself but after a while he hears Robin turn over and sees him staring at him by the single candle's flame. Much hears him ask quietly, "Remove your cap." Much removes his gray cap and hears his blood brother quietly tell him unequivocally, "Much, I have always felt as though we were meant to be together since birth. I don't know why but it's as if we are one person… Remember that." Much replies just as emphatically, "Yes Robin, I know. Ever since that day we met in mother's basket and you pushed then calmed me I have felt exactly the same way, I too don't know why but know it to be true." Much watches Robin nod and close his eyes then hears his breathing even out. Much says quietly, "Goodnight brother." replaces his cap and easily falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later as Robin and Much are sitting talking over a mug of wine and ale George hastily steps into their tent unannounced startling them and says breathlessly, "The General." then urgently motions for them to follow. Robin and Much swiftly gather their swords and follow the King's servant who leads them swiftly on a roundabout route through the winding nocturnal torch lit alleyways dividing the countless colorful tents, groups of rowdy soldiers sitting around open fires, and the more than occasional tent with amorous moans issuing forth from within. George eventually leads them into the wide semi-dark area at the rear of the King's pavilion then to the newly reinforced but well hidden opening which Much had made earlier. George holds a finger up to his lips and holds open the hidden flaps motioning to Robin then to Much to enter ahead of him and once inside points to the other side of the semi-opaque tapestry they are hiding behind.

From within they can make out the silhouettes of the King and another man talking to him. George whispers, "Hilliard." Robin nods, whispers into his servant's ear, then quickly departs the way they came in. George looks at Much who's face has turned to stone and is quietly drawing his twin gold engraved Saracen swords. George, having seen that look on his fellow servant's face before, steps to the side to watch.

After a few moments Robin brazenly enters the King's pavilion pointedly ignoring the six guardsmen outside who, caught off guard by his swift arrival, belatedly draw their swords and follow. Robin bows to his King and says with head and eyes lowered, "Your Majesty, forgive my intrusion but it is imperative that I speak with you." King Richard responds without a hitch, "Rise Lord Robin and speak." Robin lifts his head pretending to be surprised at seeing General Hilliard standing next to him. Robin ignores the General's rabid look and raises his arm extending a soldier's handshake to the man but instead roughly grips the General's upper right shoulder causing him to howl out in excruciating pain.

General Hilliard realizing that he's been discovered cries out gesturing with his good arm violently towards the King, "KILL HIM!" The soldiers pause momentarily staring at their Sovereign Lord who commands them ever more firmly, "I am your _King_! Drop your weapons!" Robin gripping the General unshakably by his wounded shoulder sweeps around twisting the General's right arm forcibly behind him causing the General to scream out in agony, "I SAID KILL HIM!" as Robin brings his dagger up against the General's exposed throat. More frightened of disobeying their General, the first soldier leaps towards the King swinging his sword at the his neck but is jolted as another suddenly appears from out of nowhere blocking him. Stone faced but with blazing eyes, Much parries the soldier's blade away forcefully enough to cause him to stumble falling back into the other guards making them fumble backwards. Much stands protectively in front of the King glaring menacingly at the soldiers, his weapons held ready to defend. The soldiers stop and stare in fright at their General as Much grins at their frightened looks and sweeps his swords then brings them to bare once more. From behind, the King commands, "Much…" Much cocks his head waiting, "Protect me." Much says coldly while glaring at the traitorous soldiers, "My honor Your Majesty." and again spins his twin gleaming swords. The General, ignoring Robin's blade pressing ever tighter against his throat hysterically screams, "Damn you all! He's only a servant, KILL HIM!"

The King calls out in command, "Drop your weapons or he will kill you for I'm not sure I can command him to stop!" One of the soldiers sees the insanity glaring from his General's eyes and the disdainful stare from the trained assassin's master. The men knowing their fate either way lunge at Much who strikes back engaging the soldiers in mortal combat the sound of swords ringing out from the pavilion echoing throughout the compound. Much, judging the combative skills of his opponents glances at his master disappointedly who rolls his eyes and nods. The King noticing the wordless exchange sighs, backs up and sits down on his throne to watch and motions to his servant to bring him wine. Much, seeing the King sit grins with pride that his Majesty would trust him so, decides to toy with the soldiers from another battalion until, from the corner of his eye, watches as one of the soldiers breaks off making a dash towards George. George, unaware of his danger, pours a glass of wine and turns stepping towards the King. Without a wasted motion, Much embeds his flashing swords into the closest two soldiers, whips his dagger from his belt, and flings it into the back of the rushing soldier who collapses at George's feet. George startles glances at the dead man at his feet, swallows hard and nods in gratitude at Much, then hands the King his glass of wine. Before the two dead men can fall, Much nods to George, removes his swords from their resting place, and re-engages the remaining three men.

After a while of watching Much play with the severely out classed soldiers, the King takes another sip of wine, looks at Robin and waves in dismissal towards his servant. Robin grins and nods his head towards his trained assassin and grins. The King calls out, "Much! End it!" Much drops back, swings and twirls his swords crosses his arms and without a wasted motion lunges forward between the two men simultaneously removing their heads sending them to be judged by their ultimate authority his arms finishing their swing extending to their full extent to either side of him. Much holds his pose as the bodies sway then drop to the ground, brings his feet together, stands upright, and slowly brings his swords back across his chest, takes a deep breath then wipes them on the dead men's clothes, swings them, and returns them to his belt. Then standing upright he takes a deep shuddering breath, and stands rigidly with his head down and eyes closed breathing heavily. Just before Robin can call out to his best friend worried, Much lifts his head turning his attention towards his master and his captive. As he steps towards Robin he hears a movement to his side and without hesitation swiftly draws his sword slicing the throat of a rising soldier ending his life then returning it to his belt.

Much strides up to his master staring intently at the traitor before him and asks expectantly, "Master?" Robin, handing the General over commands him, "Kill him if he moves." Much takes the General roughly by his right arm jerking it up behind his back once more causing the General to shout in pain, swings around to stand behind him pressing Robin's dagger to the General's throat drawing a thin line of blood, and says coldly, "As you command master." Robin steps away relinquishing control to stand in front of the infuriated General and says, frost coating his words, "Do not test him, he will do _exactly_ as I say." Robin grins hopefully that the General will move then turns away and addresses his King, "Your Majesty, what shall I do with him?" King Richard stares dumbfounded by the swiftness of the soldier's deaths caused his most trusted General's servant and says distracted, "Hum, what?" turning his attention to his General. Robin repeats nonplused, "What shall I do with him your Majesty?" The King stares bitterly at the previously trusted General of his team of spies and tells Robin with betrayal in his voice, "Take him to the stockade, we shall decide his fate later." Robin bows and with a flick of his wrist, motions to Much who shoves his seething charge forwards then follows his master and their prisoner out of the pavilion.

King Richard, gazing over the dead men says regaining control, "George, have this mess cleaned up." George, still gazing dumfounded over the carnage wreaked by a single man upon six trained soldiers replies forgetting himself, "Yes Richard." and departs the pavilion heading towards the King's Personal Guard's barracks to collect a group of men to dispose of the dead.

Robin leads his servant and his prisoner to the stockade where Much shoves the traitor into a bare cell and Robin locks the cell door and places the key in his pouch. After they depart the stockade and are away from staring eyes Robin pauses, grips his servant by his arms looking at him intently and asks, "Much, are you with me?" Much gazes back and says, "Yes Robin, forever." Robin gives his best friend a quick bear hug causing a fond grin to spread across Much's face, draws back and tells him firmly, "And _that_ is why I love you." then together they hurry back to the King's pavilion.

* * *

With his glass of wine still in hand King Richard and George watch as his personal Guardsmen remove the dead bodies overhearing one of the guards whisper to his comrades motioning to a particular cut, "Much." After they have departed his own servants enter and swiftly remove the blood soaked rugs then rake the sand clean as the King tells George, "Much protected me as commanded, they have come a long way in such short a time." George, thinking about the dead soldier falling at his feet replies, "It appears that we both have new trustworthy friends." The King nods at his servant and tells him, "Yes George I agree."

Robin, followed closely by his protector, enter the King's pavilion bow and addresses him, "Your Majesty Lord Hilliard is in the stockade, have you decided what to do with him?" King Richard tells them with a look of betrayal, "Take him to the black tent." Robin and Much solemnly nod, bow, and step back and as they turn to leave the King holds up his hand stopping them. King Richard, hands his glass to George and steps towards Much, places his hand on top of the man's shoulder and tells him sincerely, "Thank you Much." Much, still unaccustomed to be addressed directly by the King, much less touched by him, replies distantly, "It was my honor Your Majesty." The King, with a mischievous glint to his eyes, gives Robin's servant a hearty embrace patting him on his back then releases him. Much slightly sways weak kneed and dazed unable to move staring blankly at the King until Robin, grinning, takes his arm and leads his stunned, glassy eyed, servant back to their pavilion and sits him down on his bunk then sits across from him telling him succinctly, "Much, you're one of the very few his Majesty trusts enough to be armed in his presence and tell the absolute truth even if it offends him." Then with humor in his voice, "He's very fond of you. How many times do I have to tell you that you need to get used to him doing that?" Much responds still overawed, "Many more master." Robin laughs and gradually Much joins in shaking his head in wonder.

* * *

The next day as Much and Robin are eating their morning meal, they hear George call from outside, "May I enter?" Robin sighs and replies, "Enter." Then mumbles just loud enough for Much to hear, "As if we have a choice." Much smirks but then looks up straight faced at George as his master does hearing him ask, "Yes George?" George tells them, "The King instructs you to question Lord Hilliard for any information you can acquire. Most important is why he betrayed him." Robin replies, "I thought so. Thank you George." George nods then says gratefully, "Thank you Much." Bows to him, and departs their pavilion.

Robin looks at his servant, the only man he could ever love and trust more absolutely than even a brother, reaches over and removes Much's gray cap from his head and asks, "Are you ready for this?" Much, watching his master change their status replies sternly, "Robin, I will always stand with you." Robin responds lightly chastising him, "That's not what I asked." Much pauses for a moment hanging his head in thought then tells him sincerely, "As much as I abhor what we must do, a traitor I cannot abide." Robin gazes at his best mate and tells him. "As I thought for I agree." They sit for a while longer in silence then Robin hands Much his cap which Much turns in his fingers casting his gaze downwards then looks up and asks quietly, "Robin?" Before his best mate can complete his sentence Robin replies just as quietly, "More than you can know." Much gives his best friend a half grin rubbing his jaw causing Robin to chuckle then slowly replaces his tan cap on his head, once more master and servant. Much rises with his master who tells him, "Then let's go." Much retrieves their swords handing over his master's as they exit the pavilion where Much departs to the commissary and stables while Robin treks to the stockade.

When Robin reaches the stockade he acknowledges the guards on the outside as he enters and passes the guards on the inside who follow him to the end cell. Robin stares at the traitor and tells him, "You have been given to us to interrogate. It's time my Lord." The deposed General of the King's spies rises and glares hatefully at the man on the other side of the wrought iron bars but remains defiantly silent. Robin, constantly watching the beleaguered General, unlocks and opens the cell allowing the prison guards to enter and shackle the fallen Lord. Once secured, they shove the General in front of them harshly enough for him to stumble to which Lord Robin calls out harshly, "GUARDS! He is still a Lord of the realm and shall be treated as such!" The General slowly walks by glaring savagely at his interrogator until Robin is behind him. Robin sighs with regret and follows the three men out into the subdued morning sun having only to wait a few moments for his servant to arrive riding a wagon with four wide wheels pulled by two uniformly pitch black stallions. Robin chuckles to himself, _Theatrics. Leave it to Much. _Then grinning thinks about how perfect the parties always where back home when he allowed his servant to have free rein as long as Much didn't have to serve unless it was only to him.

Much draws the horses to a stop in front of the waiting men and remains on the driver's bench as the guards pull up a step and assists the traitorous General into the back securing his shackles to a thick iron ring permanently fastened to the thick wood planking of the wagon. The General shakes his head violently as Robin, reaching up behind him, slides a black silk hood over it drawing its strings tightly around his neck then walks around and jumps up onto the bench next to his servant motioning him on. Much slaps the reins and commands the stallions to draw the wagon to a walk steering them towards their pavilion where Much gathers Lord Carl's belongings and piles them in the wagon with their subject. Much remounts the wagon and looks at his master who nods. Much then snaps the reins and guides them out of the encampment on a meandering misleading way to the hidden black tent. On the way Robin looks fondly at his servant and says, "Black horses? Where did you find them?" Much responds, "I thought they would be appropriate so I dyed all of the white parts of the mostly black horses earlier." Robin chuckles and they reminisce about the parties that Much would administer. Then when he 'accidently' spilt wine on his master's head when forced to serve others.

* * *

Much guides the team and wagon to the edge of a narrow canyon just wide enough to allow the passage of the wagon where he jumps out, and retrieves a line of reeds from a nearby fissure securing them to the rear of the wagon so they drag the ground. Once done he jumps back up to the bench and commands the team to a walk guiding them through the maze of sandstone canyons, washouts, and seasonal dry riverbeds eventually arriving at their black tent securely hidden from the open desert but strategically placed to utilize the shadows and strong breeze that flows through channels. Robin leaps down and enters the tent leaving his servant to attend to their subject. Once inside Robin verifies that all is as it should be then secures all of the tent's flaps open and motions to his servant.

Much waits until his master signals then releases their prisoner and respectfully assists the General out of the wagon. Much guides the man into the tent, stops and turns their captive around then takes his dagger and strips their subject of all of his clothes. Then with firm pressure on his shoulder tells him, "Sit my Lord." forcing the General down onto the chair in the middle of their tent. Once Much has secured the General's arms and legs to the chair he walks with purpose back outside. Lord Robin steps up to their subject, unties the draw string, and whips away the black hood causing the General to shake his head and blink his eyes and after a moment of allowing his eyes to adjust to the subdued light, Lord Hilliard casually examines his surroundings, his eyes finally lighting on Lord Robin standing quietly before him with his arms crossed. Robin looks away from his subject watching as Much brings in Lord Carl's belongings. As Much walks past the traitor, placing the young Lord's belongings in a pile at the far end of the tent, Lord Hilliard screams out in grief struggling violently against his bindings. Much steps up standing beside his master watching the General violently scream and convulse. The two men glance at one another then back at the slavering Lord before them who finally stills and glares at them through hate filled eyes and exclaims, "YOU KILLED HIM!" Much calmly replies, "Yes my Lord, he tried to kill my master and died without dignity or honor as a traitor should." The General hysterically screams curses at them and at one point Robin leans over and calls into Much's ear, "I need to remember that one." The two brothers laugh resulting in the General to renew his violent screams and curses. Robin nudges his servant who shouts to the General, "Scream all you want! Nobody can hear you."

As their prisoner screams louder Robin motions towards the brazier and Much strolls over and begins stoking it to life. Lord Hilliard watching his captors casually watch him abruptly stops screaming and changes tactics calling out in his most commanding voice, "Much! I am your superior officer, _you will_ _release me_!" Robin reaches out and slaps the man harshly across his face causing him to glare back and stares benignly at the bound man replying calmly, "Much obeys only me and you are superior to neither me nor my servant. Fore from now on you are no longer a General or a Lord but only a traitor and as a result all your possessions and holdings have been transferred to me by order of the King." Much holds up a sealed parchment for him to see. The prisoner screams out hysterically, "Fuck you and your servant!" Robin shakes his head and tells him, "No thank you." causing their prisoner's face to turn an even angrier shade of red and violently shake the chair for release.

After the prisoner calms once more, Robin tells him, "Now, if you are finished, I shall ask you nicely, who are you in the employ of?" Lord Hilliard calls out righteously, "England!" Robin asks, "Then why assassinate the King? Isn't he the embodiment of England?" Their prisoner glares furiously at his interrogator with unabashed anger and defiance remaining silent. Robin looks over at his servant who inquires, "You knew of our mission, why did…?" The General screams insanely, "Your bastard of a servant will not speak!" Robin and Much stare at one another startled by the General's insane outburst and Robin asks curiously, "What have you against Much?" General Hilliard responds with seething hatred, "Both you and the King treat him as an equal, _but he is only a fucking servant_!" Lord Robin confused asks, "And this embitters you so?" General Hilliard glares at his interrogator without responding. Much asks, hoping to garner an impulsive response, "Did you tell the Sheik of our mission?" The embittered ex-Lord turns glaring at the subject of his wrath and growls with his voice mired in insane hatred, "Yes it was I who told the Nizaris of your mission!"

Dumbfounded at this unexpected admittance the two blood brothers stare shocked at one another causing the General to laugh maniacally in defiance and responds callously to their unasked question, "It was I who paid the Nizaris to capture your servant and train him to kill you!" Robin's mind goes numb and his vision narrows from his dark piercing memories of his best mate's torture and without thinking swiftly draws his dagger sweeping his arm intending to slice open the grinning traitorous man's throat but an iron grip upon his wrist stops him but mere inches away. Robin glares angrily into his servant's stone gray eyes for stopping him and hears Much tell him coldly, "Robin, besides the skills which they ingrained into me which you have seen, the Nizaris taught me other skills first hand." His master's arm relaxes as the traitor abruptly stops laughing hearing the foreign inconsequentiality in Much's voice causing a paralyzing chill to run up his spine and pierce his brain. The General swallows hard from fear when he locks eyes with the tortured assassin's hard cold stare and his master's pain filled eyes knowing that he has said too much. Robin quietly replies with chilling indifference, "Show me." His cold voice combined with their remorseless eyes sends razor sharp shards of ice deep into their subject's soul causing the traitor's bowels to loosen in abject terror.

Much knocks out the traitor with his fist then releases and grips his arms as his master grips his legs and they secure the traitor to the rough wooden table behind him. Throughout the day and well into the night resounding agonizing screams issue forth unheeded from the black tent, echoing through the canyons, and out into open desert inciting stinging fear into all of the desert prey and predators causing them to dig ever deeper into their safe burrows all acquainted with the sounds of lingering horrifying death. As the full moon reaches its zenith, dark clouds gather concealing even its feeble comforting light from the life in the desert as a final cry of infinite agony shrieks forth as though the very soul of its existence has been violently ripped from its mortal earth bound captivity by searing red talons, then ceases abruptly piercing the desert with harsh silence vanquishing all hope.

* * *

King Richard rises unable to sleep overwhelmed by an all-encompassing uneasy feeling and is soon joined outside by his own trusted servant both listening intently at the absent of nocturnal sounds from the creatures of the night instead hearing only the restless sounds of their encampment. George opens his mouth to speak but remains quiet when his master holds up his hand. Carried by the stillness of the desert they can just barely perceive the sounds of crushing agony which sharply crescendos with a soul rendering shriek seemingly to echo off of the very stars themselves inducing within them an uncontrolled shiver as it abruptly ceases, cut off by a razor edged sword causing the deafening silence to hammer their ears. King Richard whispers with foreboding, "Lord Hilliard…" his voice withering away. George nods sadly and takes the rare liberty of placing a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder and after a moment of listening to the utterly hard stillness of the night they turn and reenter the pavilion where they sit, each with a glass of wine, waiting for the return of their interrogators sadly thinking about what they heard.

* * *

The stone faced Nizaris trained torturer stares blankly at the lifeless form strapped to the table before him and says quietly without emotion, "My apologies master, I thought he was stronger." Robin, staring appalled by the techniques he has just witnessed performed by his irreproachable and devoted companion on their prisoner and terrified by their subject's last unearthly death shriek numbly looks up at his servant. Then after a moment, his tortured mate's apology registers in his mind and he asks mortified, "You endured this?" Much, gazing back in agonized thought, exhales and says remorsefully distant, "Much more master, much more, this was only the beginning." With tears forming, Robin slowly approaches him from around the table and holds his best mate by his arms gazing sorrowfully into his eyes, embraces him, and says with infinite sorrow, "I experienced only a tenth of your ordeal. You are a stronger man than I." Much, clutching his master to him replies, "Only the knowledge that you would come for me kept me from giving up and dying." and breaks down weeping without restraint on his best friend's comforting shoulder from the torturously chilling memory.


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun rises, Robin and Much approach the King's pavilion somberly riding the wagon with what remains of their subject. Much draws the wagon up to the King's pavilion, they dismount, and Robin calls, "Your Majesty may we enter?" After a few moments George calls back, "Enter Lord Robin." Once inside they find the King sitting on his chair wearing his morning robe and asks as though they heard nothing, "Lord Robin, what did you find?" Robin glances at his servant and tells the King, "It seems that the General had an insane hatred for Much and for us since we treated him as more than a mere servant." King Richard pauses knowing the truth but states, "Had. Is he no longer with us?" Robin shakes his head and replies, "Only his body. Much showed me some new techniques and he wasn't strong enough to withstand our interrogation." The King looks at Much and asks, "Where did you learn more?" Before Much can reply Robin says, "From the Nizaris. It was Lord Hilliard who paid them to capture Much and train him to kill me." King Richard says solemnly, "You mean torture him." Both men silently give a single nod. After a somber moment Robin tells him with regret, "He showed me but a portion of what was used on him, only their minor methods." King Richard and George stare at one another in shocked memory of last night then George says aghast, "Last night we heard the most harrowing shriek. It sounded as though a person's soul was torn from them." Much nods and replies, his voice willfully restrained from emotion, "He didn't survive what the Nizaris did to me the first few days I was their captive." With apprehension the King asks, "There was more?" Much nods slightly and replies distantly, "Much more."

The King stares aghast at the tortured man before him as though coming to an understanding before telling him, "So that is why it took Lord Hilliard took so long to find you after you were captured." Much's head snaps over to stare with disbelief at his master but George speaks up first, "We were forced to restrain your master the entire time you were missing for his safety, and ours." The King chuckles with remorse, "I had to assign six guards to him to prevent him from running from the camp to find you. I then personally strapped him to a cot on the far side of the infirmary after he assaulted our physician and the guards just so we could sleep from his agonized screams."

Much steps up to his master startled and starts checking him over for any injuries while asking frantically, "Master! You were injured? I thought you got away, why didn't you tell me? You didn't look like you were injured… Where?..." Robin grips Much's frantic searching hands and tells him trying not to laugh, "No Much I got away thanks to you without injury." Robin then turns serious and tells him, "Although, as you were being tortured I could feel everything you went through. Every time they caused you pain I felt it." Robin releases his servant's hands and tells him, "I don't understand why, it's not like we are twins." Both thinking about their conversation before, Much holds up his scarred left hand which Robin unhesitatingly grips. They stare at one another fondly for a moment then Robin remembers where they are and drops Much's hand, turns and says, "Apologies your Majesty." George tells them from the side, "We know how you feel." The King nods in his servant's direction then tells Robin returning to the issue at hand, "Take what remains of the General to the morgue and I will call on you later. The King hands Much four gold chits and one of brightly polished bronze, claps him on his arm, and motions that the meeting is at an end. Much closes his hand around the unexpected gifts and bows with his master as they turn and depart.

Once outside Much shows Robin the gold chits and the polished brass one. Robin picks up the brass chit and looks questioningly at Much who shrugs and shakes his head. Robin gives it back and grinning they mount the wagon and drive it swiftly to the morgue where they hand over the body of the General to the solemn faced soldiers who upon recognizing him stare up at the General who commands them uselessly, "Tell no one." motioning his servant to depart. Once out of hearing range Much says, "Master, that was pointless. I bet his death will beat us to the commissary." Robin, his stomach growling, gives his servant an ironic glance and returns his attention in the direction they are heading and the meal they will soon have.

Once at the stables adjacent to the commissary, they dismount and Much hands over the reins to the soldiers waiting there. Then following his master, walks to the commissary where Much draws out the chits which the King just handed to them, and when the soldier sees the bronze chit in his hand he calls out, "Lord O'Dell!" and steps back. The General of stores comes up and asks briskly, "What is it?" The soldier motions towards the chits Much is holding and the General, seeing the polished bronze chit asks, "Lord Robin, do you wish to redeem the bronze chit now or later?" The two mates glance at one another curiously and Robin replies cautiously, "This evening?" The General nods taking the bronze chit and one gold and handing the gold one to the soldier tells him, "Retrieve their meal." Then to Robin he says, "We'll bring this," holding up the bronze chit, "to you at sunset."

The soldier returns with their noon meal and hands the packages to Much who hands over a couple to Robin and they briskly walk back to their pavilion in anticipation. Much says, "I wonder what that was about." Robin replies with a shrug, "I guess we'll find out this evening." When they reach their pavilion Much unpacks their meal and pours their drinks which they attack with gusto. After they eat, Much re-wraps the remains and looks over at his master to ask a question but notices that he has fallen asleep with a slight satisfied grin and again wonders how he could do so after the activities of the previous night. Much finishes cleaning up then lies down on his bunk, closes his eyes knowing that his master is already asleep, and does likewise.

Just as the sun descends painting the horizon with color, a call comes from outside their pavilion waking them, "Lord Robin your meal arrives, may we enter?" Much groggily wakes to find pressure against his back, cranes his neck looking behind him, and finds his master back to back with him then remembers his nightmare. He lays his head down once more, sighs and whispers, "Master, our meal awaits." reaching around and nudging him as he sits up. Robin grumbles and sits up facing away leaning against his best mate's back and asks groggily, "What?" From outside comes another call, "Lord Robin, may we enter?" Robin gets up and sits on the side of his own bunk while Much swings around to face him, and calls out to them, "Enter." Much rises and dons his tunic then retrieves his master's handing it to him. From outside, the tent flaps are flung back and an army of soldiers and servants enter carrying tables, chairs, candles and lanterns, mugs, goblets, plates, bowls, and platter after platter filled to overflowing with magnitudes of food and fruit. Followed by flagons of wine, mead, and pitchers of various ales and lagers, then as they watch astonished, an entire garlic, thyme, and rosemary roasted pig, larger than they have ever seen before, is placed on the side and a servant begins slicing it. The two men stare in awe at far more food than the two of them could ever eat in a month. The servant removes two slabs of pork offering one to Robin, then to Much who savers it and nods in approval.

Robin and Much continue to stare in amazement at the proceedings around them and rise as their bunks are removed out from under them and placed at the rear of their pavilion, then to their utter amazement the King strides in and hands each a mug filled to the brim with ale, then George hands his master his own. Robin, staring at the mug dumbfounded, turns his head to question Much but the King interrupts, "Your guests will be here momentarily." Much stutters, "All of this is for my master?" The King holds up his mug followed by his servant and states with vigor, "All this is for the both of you for discovering and removing an unstable traitor." Robin and Much lift their mugs, toast, and drink. Then Robin, to the startled faces of the soldiers and servants around them, raises his own to his servant and they toast one another. The King laughs then asks Much, "All of my officers will be joining us, are there any men you wish to attend?" Much shakes his head and replies, "Only George, all the rest shun me." Then thinking requests, "But may I invite Lord Charles and Lord Mathew?" King Richard signals to one of the soldiers and instructs him to make the offer to the requested Lords.

Lord Mathew watches with envious contempt as their officers prepare for the banquet shaking his head and grumbles to the new recruit who has only just arrived and has been training with Much who has taken a liking to says with disdain, "Always the officers." Lord Charles grins back in acknowledgement as he sharpens his sword. They both look up as a soldier strides towards them and says, "Lord Mathew, Lord Charles, your presence is requested at the banquet." The two Lords stare at one another then Lord Mathew asks curiously, "By whom?" The soldier replies with mirth in his voice, "General Robin's servant Much." Lord Mathew rises and tells him emphatically, "Tell Much that I am grateful and shall attend." The soldier nods and they both look at Lord Charles who asks amazed, "You would attend at being invited by a servant?" then regrets his words the instant that he said them but not before Lord Mathew back hands the young man knocking him over onto his cot causing the barracks to quieten watching the two men. Lord Mathew growls back loudly, "You are new here and that _servant_ is a better _swordsman_ than any Lord here!" From all around them comes a loud grumblings of affirmation. Lord Mathew stands abruptly and throws out his arms calling to all of the men, "Who here would be honored to accept an invitation to the banquet from Much?" The entire barracks abruptly stands, including the invited officers, and shove a clinched fist into the air shouting mightily, "I!"

* * *

In Lord Robin's pavilion as the officers arrive it is becoming more difficult to hear, but a shout rings out above the noise, and they hear clearly from the direction of the Royal Guardsmen's barracks, "I!" All those gathered stop talking, stare at one another curiously, then continue their conversations.

* * *

Lord Mathew stares at the young Lord and tells him sympathetically, "You have been favored, a rare privilege my young Lord, _but_, if you do not wish to attend as a _mere_ _servant_ has invited you, just point and another will be happy to take your place." He leans forward and says reprovingly, "You have an entire barracks to choose from." Lord Charles sitting back up rubbing his chin realizes that he has inadvertently offended the other Lords, nods and says proudly, "You misunderstood, I am happy to attend. I just thought no one else would be." Lord Mathew stares at the new man taken aback and says startled, "What?" Lord Charles rises and standing rigidly in front of Lord Mathew tells him firmly, "My Lord, I have trained with Much and know firsthand of his skill and honor. I regretted my words as I spoke them for I hold no animosity towards Much and am honored to be invited by him. It seems he has taken a liking to me and I him and I cannot wait to attend." Lord Mathew grins placing his hand on top of the younger man's shoulder and tells him honestly, "My apologies, I did misunderstand your meaning. Prepare yourself." The soldier bows to them and hastens back to the pavilion to let Much know that his guests will be attending.

* * *

Lord Robin, with Much at his side, greets his officers as they arrive with Lord Mathew and Lord Charles. After the Lords clasp hands with their General they clasp hands with his servant to the startled looks of all the other officers around them. Then those closest gasp as Lord Charles bows to Much then gripping his hand tells him graciously, "Thank you Much for inviting me, I am truly honored." Much, taken aback, glances around nervously and tells the young Lord kindly, "You are most welcome my Lord." The King, watching the exchange, strides up and takes the young Lord by the arm leading him away saying so all can hear, "So, I hear Much has taken a liking to you." Lord Mathew laughs heartily while listening as Lord Robin asks him, "What was that all about?" Lord Mathew leads Robin and Much away from the entrance and explains what happened back in the barracks causing them all to laugh loudly and Much to blush uncontrollably as Lord Mathew shakes him by his shoulder then claps him roughly on the back of his neck drawing his hand up and over the back of the man's head forcing it downwards. Lord Robin, laughing heartily, wraps his arm around his best mate's neck and shoulders drawing him near shakes him for a moment then lets him go.

Then from across the pavilion they watch as the King and Lord Charles hoist up their mugs towards them joined by all those gathered following the King's lead. The King calls out to the all those gathered, "Hail Lord Robin and Much!" To which all those gathered shout out, "Ur Ah!", "Ur Ah!", "Ur Ah!" Lord Robin, Much, and Lord Mathew hoist up their mugs grinning broadly nod in acceptance and all drink heartily. When the servants draw up to refill the mugs Much asks hopefully, "Mead?" the servant grins and takes his mug then swiftly returns with a large tankard of premium sweet mead which Much, sniffs, sips, grins, and takes a long pull. Robin, watching a satisfied heavenly grin fill his best mate's face, hands the servant his empty mug and tells him, "The same." The servant bows and swiftly returns with a large tankard and a pitcher refilling Much's tankard. Robin takes a sip, then downs half his mug marveling at the heavenly flavor and tells Much and the servant conspiratorially, "Go hide most of it for us for later." The servant grins, refills their tankard to the brim, then goes to hide the other two kegs leaving one to serve them from.

As the half moon has started its descent from the heavens the officers stagger from Lord Robin's pavilion their stomachs full of herb roasted pork, rare fruits and vegetables, and flagons of drink. Much, followed by Lord Charles and Mathew, staggers up to the servants gathering the vast remains of the banquet and asks Lord O' Dale, "Where will the remnants go?" Lord O' Dale, swaying slightly replies, "To the hogs." Much nods and says, forgetting he's a servant, "There is plenty left over, take the remains of the food and drink to the Royal Guardsmen barracks." Lord O' Dale looks at Lord Robin who waves to him in agreement. Lord O' Dale tells Much, "As you wish." Lord Mathew grips Much's shoulder hard and tells him, "The food and drink will be greatly appreciated by the men." Lord Charles says drunkenly to Much gripping his other arm, "As I thought, always thinking of others." Lord Charles's eyes widen, heaves, swiftly covers his mouth, and sprints out of the pavilion to the drunken laughter of those remaining.

* * *

The men in the King's Personal Guard's barracks are abruptly awakened by a procession of servants and soldiers carrying in tables and the vast quantities of food and drink which they place on the covered tables before them. Lord Mathew, leading them in swaying obviously well past drunk, holds up his half full mug of ale swinging it about aimlessly splashing its contents about and shouts out slurring his words, "Fwom Mush and Ward Wobin!" then sways and passes out collapsing to the ground. The Guardsmen shout out in jubilance and attack the remaining food and drink all having their fill leaving nothing behind but empty platters and bones all while toasting General Robin and 'their' servant Much. During their festivities Lord Carl staggers blindly into the barracks, and like Lord Mathew is picked up, cleaned off, and swiftly carried to his cot with a bucket placed strategically next to him.

After their pavilion has been cleaned and restored to its previous status, and the King and the last of the Lords have departed expressing their approval, the two mates sit swaying on their cots once again holding their heads in drunken pain. Robin, hearing the distant cheers and laughter from the direction of their men's barracks says proudly, "A good thought Much, they honor you." Much replies, "No my Lord, they honor you." Robin chuckles and replies, "Alright Much, alright, they honor us both." Much steps over and lifts his master helping him to undress then slowly assists him to lie down. Much then strips himself down to his braise, staggers over and retrieves two empty buckets from the back placing them next to their bunks, then lies down listening until his master's breathing evens out before succumbing to a drunken dreamless sleep himself.

FIN


End file.
